One Thing After Another
by Munchie
Summary: SSHG Hermione finds out that she was adopted and her real parents are Death Eaters in Voldemort's inner circle. Soon she starts spying for the Order along with Snape and another Death Eater. Will Romance blossom between Hermione and Snape? R&R PreHBP
1. The Truth is Out

**Disclaimer – I only own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR.**

**A/N – Finally I can post this story up. This story is prewritten and it took me about two months to write and I'm finally finished. Yay! If you don't like SSHG then I suggest you leave because this story is mainly SSHG. When you're done reading this chapter please review. If you want to flame me cuz my story sucks go ahead, I don't really care. If you have any suggestions for the story post them in your review and if I can, I'll add them to the story. **

**Chapter 1 – The Truth is Out**

"Hermione, can you come down for a second?" asked Anne Granger, Hermione's mother.

"Coming," replied Hermione.

Hermione Granger is not a normal person. She is a muggle-born with who attends Hogwarts, a school for young witches and wizards. Here two best friends are Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and Ron Weasley.

Over the summer, Hermione matured a lot. She grew taller and is now 5'6". She finally found something to tame her bushy hair and she grew curves in all the right places.

"What is it mom?" asked Hermione when she reached the living room to where her mother was sitting on the couch.

"Sit down honey," Ann Granger said gently.

Hermione sat down on the couch and looked at her curiously.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I can't keep it a secret any longer," she hesitated for a moment then continued, "when you were two months old, me and your father adopted you from a muggle orphanage. We didn't know you were a witch until you got your Hogwarts letter. Yesterday, we got a letter from your parents and they said that they would want you to go live with them."

Hermione sat there silent the whole time her mother, not adopted mother was talking. She was shocked that she was adopted and her parents didn't even bother to tell her until now.

"How come dad isn't here?" she asked her adopted mother after a long moment of silence.

"He had a lot of work at the dental office and he couldn't get away," Anne replied.

"Do I have to go live with my real parents? What if I want to stay here?"

"Hermione dear, I think it would be best for you to go live with them."

"But what about you guys, you've raised me for most of my life."

"You can still visit us.

"When are my parents coming for me?" she asked.

"They're coming tomorrow. They also sent you a letter." Anne Granger pulled out a letter from her pocket and handed it to Hermione.

Without replying, Hermione went upstairs to her room to read the letter. When she reached her room, she sat on her bed and opened the letter to read it.

_Dear Destiny,_

_If you are reading this letter, then it means you already found out that you were adopted. I know you are probably wondering why your father and I gave you up. I'm sorry, but I cannot answer your question in this letter incase it gets intercepted. All will be explained to you on Thursday when we come to pick you up. I hope you can forgive us for giving you up. We love you a lot and we were devastated when we left you at the orphanage._

_Love,_

_Monica and Charles Simmons_

Hermione put the letter down after she finished reading it. All she could think about was the name Simmons. She remembered hearing that name somewhere and it sounded very familiar. She sat there and tried to think about where she heard the name before, but she came up with nothing.

The next morning Hermione woke up and did her daily routine. She put on a pair of sweat pants a T-shirt before she went downstairs for breakfast. She sat down at the kitchen table with her parents and at her pancakes in silence.

She was about to get up from her seat when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she said as she got up from her seat and headed for the door. She opened the door and in front of her stood a male and a female dressed in black robes. Before Hermione could say anything, the women embraced her.

"I can't believe it's my baby. I missed you so much," said Monica Simmons who was now in tears. Hermione didn't know what to do so she just hugged back. A few moments later, Anne and Ted Granger came to the door.

"Hi, you must be Monica and Charles Simmons," said Ted.

"Yes we are," replied Charles.

"Come on in."

Monica finally broke away from Hermione and the group made their way to the living room.

Monica was about 5'7. She was a skinny woman with blond hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale and she looked like she as in her late thirties.

Charles was about 6'1. He was tall and had brown hair. His eyes were black and his skin was tan like Hermione's. He looked like he was in his early forties.

The group sat and talked for awhile about Hermione. Finally, it was time to leave.

"I think it's time to go," said Monica.

Charles agreed and Hermione went to get her stuff. She came back down with her stuff and her new owl Emma because Crookshanks died last year. She hugged her adoptive parents and then apparated away with her parents.

Hermione felt her feet touch the floor and she opened her eyes. She was in what was supposed to be a living room. It was huge and it was mostly green. There was on the side and four couches around it.

"Destiny, welcome home," announced Monica.

"Err...is it okay if you guys call me Hermione?" Hermione asked.

"If that's what you want dear." She led Hermione to the couch and Charles followed.

"I think it's about time to tell you about us and why we had to give you up." She looked at Hermione and when she nodded, Monica continued, "Hermione, you are a pureblooded witch. When you were one years old, we were on the run from the ministry officials."

"Why were you running from the ministry?" Hermione interrupted her mother.

"I'm getting to that," her mother replied gently. "We were running because we were Death Eaters."

Hermione gasped.

"What the ministry didn't know about us was that we were also spies for the Order and since then we have been in hiding."

"Why didn't you guys or Dumbledore tell Fudge?" Hermione asked. (A/N – I'm not sure if Fudge was the minister at that time.)

"The Simmons are an old pureblooded family like the Malfoys. Our family had many known Death Eaters and the ministry suspected us to be Death Eaters while they were rounding up the remaining Death Eaters after Voldemort was weakened, so we went into hiding," finished Monica.

"Are you guys still in hiding then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we are,"

"Then how come you're telling me that I'm a Simmons while you're still in hiding?"

Monica looked over at Charles, silently telling him to answer.

"The Dark Lord wants you to take the mark before you return to Hogwarts," said Charles.

"What!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I know you don't want to take it, but you don't really have a choice. If you refuse the Dark Lord, he won't hesitate to kill you."

"I thought you guys were in hiding. How would Voldemort," at this, her parents flinched, "know where you guys are?"

"Even though we are in hiding, we are still spying on the Dark Lord for the Order," said Charles.

"How come I've never seen you at headquarters?"

"We only attend the meetings while you were at Hogwarts."

Hermione couldn't believe all the information her parents were giving her. She couldn't believe her parents were Death Eaters and spies at the same time. She didn't want to take the Dark Mark, but if she wanted to live then she had to.

Her mother's voice snapped Hermione out of her thoughts.

"You will be getting your mark next week along with another person. Before you get it, I will be teaching you Occlumency incase the Dark Lord tries to search your mind," said Monica.

Hermione nodded.

"I feel tired now, can you show me to my room?" Hermione asked.

"Sure honey," replied her mother. "I'm glad that you're taking all this so well."

Hermione didn't respond and she followed her mother.

**A/N – I used some of the suggestions that I got from The Truth About Hermione Granger and I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review. Next update will be in a few days.**


	2. The Other Spy

**Disclaimer – I only own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR**

**Chapter 2 – The Other Spy**

Over the next few days, Hermione learned Occlumency. As usual, she learned it pretty quickly and her parents were impressed. Finally, it was the day she was supposed to get the Dark Mark.

She was a nervous wreck ever since she woke up. She ate very little, and now she was sitting on the couch in the living room, dressed in a black hooded robe, waiting for her parents. Her parents came through the door and she stood up.

"We are going to apparate," said her father. "I want you to hold on to my arm and keep your thoughts blank."

Hermione pulled her hood so it covered her face and did as she was told and with a pop, they were gone.

Hermione felt her feet touch the ground. She opened her eyes and looked around. They were in a graveyard. There were many cloaked figures standing in half a circle, around a person whom Hermione assumed was Voldemort. Hermione quickly cleared her mind then kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes after her parents did. They joined the rest of the Death Eaters, and then Voldemort spoke up.

"My loyal followers," his voice sent chills down Hermione's spine. "We are here today to initiate two new followers." He motioned for Hermione and another cloaked figure to step forward.

Hermione did as she was told and walked up to Voldemort. Instantly, she felt Voldemort search through her mind. She fed him false memories of the Order and of her parents. Once Voldemort was satisfied with Hermione, he did the same thing to the person next to her.

When he was done, he spoke again. "You are both worthy of the Mark. Lift up your left sleeve."

Hermione, along with the person next to her lifted up their sleeve. She felt a lot of pain while Voldemort was chanting in a language Hermione didn't understand. She felt a huge amount of pain on her left forearm and tried her best not to cry out in pain. Surprisingly, she didn't cry out at all while the person next to her let out a scream.

After Voldemort was finished, both of them had the Dark Mark on their left forearm.

"Draco," said Voldemort.

'_Did he just say Draco? _' Hermione thought.

"You are weak, even a girl is stronger than you. Crucio!" Draco instantly fell to the ground and screamed out loud. After a brief moment, Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Pathetic," he murmured. "You are all dismissed."

Several pops were heard and everyone was gone except Hermione, her parents, and another death eater who was walking towards Monica and Charles.

"Destiny," called Monica.

Hermione walked over to where her parents were talking to the masked death eater. She didn't even notice that her mother called her by her real name. The only thought going through her mind was when she was going to leave this place.

"I want you to meet a good friend of ours."

The death eater took off his mask to reveal none other than-

"P-Professor Snape," said Hermione.

"I don't think I've met you before," replied Severus. Hermione carefully pulled down her hood and reveal her face. "Miss Granger?" Severus asked in a surprised voice.

"You know each other?" Charles asked, clearly amused.

"She's one of my students who just so happens to be an insufferable know-it-all," replied Severus recovering from his shock.

"At least I'm not a greasy git who spends all his time in the dungeons," retorted Hermione.

"Why you li-"

"I think that's enough you two," Charles interrupted them like they were little kids.

Severus sneered at Charles for interrupting him.

"Would you like to come over for tea Severus?" asked Charles.

"No thank you Charles," he replied, "I think just witnessing two of my students getting initiated is enough for today. I'll see you both at the next order meeting," he said before apparating away.

"I can't believe that git is friends with my parents," muttered Hermione right after Severus left.


	3. I'm Your What?

**Disclaimer – I only own the plot, the rest belongs to JKR**

**Chapter 3 – I'm Your What?**

Over the next few days, Hermione found out a lot about her parents and her family. She found out that her mother was a Black before she got married. Everything her parents told her, she found fascinating.

After a few days, Hermione felt guilty for not telling Harry and Ron about all the things that have happened. She hoped that they will understand why she became a death eater.

One Saturday, Hermione was getting ready for the Order meeting. (She, Harry, and Ron joined last year during Christmas Break) Hermione and her parents walked over to the fireplace and one by one, they entered the fireplace and shouted Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was the last one to go and when she arrived at Grimmauld Place, she saw Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess. Harry and Ron didn't change much over the summer. The only thing that was different about them was their height. Harry was not 6'0 while Ron was 6'1.

Both of them looked up when they heard someone enter through the fireplace.

"Hermione!" they shouted in unison. They ran up to her and gave her a hug. When they broke apart, the boys noticed Monica and Charles standing behind her. Ron was the first one to respond to this.

"Bloody hell Hermione. What the hell are you doing with two Death Eaters in headquarters?"

Hermione glared at him while Harry stood there confused. Before Hermione could yell at Ron, Dumbledore entered the room.

"Ah, you're here. The meeting is about to start. Please join the others in the kitchen."

"Professor!" shouted Ron. "Why are you so calm when there are two Death Eaters here?"

"All will be explained at the meeting Mr. Weasley." Was all Dumbledore said before he left the room and headed towards the kitchen. All five of them followed Dumbledore to the kitchen where the meeting was to be held. They took their seats and waited for the rest of the Order to arrive.

Once everyone arrived, Dumbledore got up and spoke. "There are a few things that I need to announce before we begin. The first thing is about Hermione," everyone looked over at Hermione who was sitting between her parents, except Severus who didn't really care, "Hermione is not a Granger, but a Simmons." He held up his hand to stop everyone from asking questions. "I'm sure you probably think the Simmons are bad people," at this he looked at Ron. "Some of you already know the truth." He paused for a moment then continued, "The truth is that they are spying for us and our Hermione here was initiated last week."

"But Albus!" protested Molly Weasley. "She's so young. Surely you don't expect her to act as a spy for us." Murmurs of agreement could be heard around the room.

"She didn't have much of a choice Molly. If she didn't take the mark, Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to kill her."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"The next thing is, we have a new member." At that moment, a boy with platinum blond hair entered the room smirking.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Well hello to you to _cousin_," he said stressing the word cousin.

"Cousin?" Hermione asked.

"And they call you the smartest with in our year," Hermione glared at him, "your mother and my mother are sisters, so that makes us cousins, obviously."

"He's right honey," said Monica putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She looked over at Draco and asked, "How are you doing Draco?"

"I'm fine Aunt Monica," he said in a sickenly (is that a word?) sweet voice.

Hermione recovered from her shock. "What are you doing here ferret?" she asked.

"I'm obviously the new member," he drawled.

"Since when were you on our side? I thought you hated mudbloods and if I remember correctly, the last time I saw you, you were getting the dark mark."

"I never hated muggleborns, Granger. It was all an...wait, _you _were the person that made me look weak in front of the Dark Lord?"

This time it was Hermione's turn to smirk. Everyone except Monica, Charles and Severus looked at the two bickering teens with confusion written on their faces.

"Well _cousin_," said Hermione, "it wasn't my fault you couldn't stand a little pain."

Draco scowled at her.

"Can someone explain what is going on here? Why is Malfoy here?" asked a very confused Ron.

"Draco has decided to come over to our side," said Charles. "And Hermione, Lucius pressured Draco into getting the mark. So didn't have much of a choice. Monica and Narcissa are sisters, so that makes Hermione and Draco cousins."

"Why did Malfoy just switch sides? He hates muggleborns. He's called Hermione a mudblood since second year," said Harry.

"I never hated muggleborns Potter," Harry gave him a look that said 'I don't believe you,' but Draco just ignored him and continued, "I was supposed to act like I hate them with me being a Malfoy and all"

Harry was about to retort, but Dumbledore cut him short. "I want you four to agree to be civil towards each other and that means no fighting or name calling," he looked over at the group of teens and after he got a nod from each of them, he continued, "no that that's all sorted out, we can begin the meeting."

The meeting went on for an hour discussing various things including Voldemort's latest plans. Dumbledore announced that he had finally convinced Fudge that the Simmons were not Death Eaters and it was agreed that when Hermione returned to Hogwarts she would be resorted, much to her dislike.

When the meeting was finally over, Hermione, Harry, and Draco went to the living room while Ron went to get Ginny.

"Why did you suddenly come to our side Malfoy?" asked Harry. "You never really told us during the meeting."

"Why should I tell you Potter?"

"Because," interjected Hermione, "if you're not gonna tell us then I'll just ask my parents."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Draco sighed then began to tell them. "I'm here because a week before school ended last year, my father told me that I would be getting the Dark Mark during the summer. I tried to object, but he just punished me and said that I should be proud to be taking the Dark Mark at such a young age. The next day, I confronted Snape and he suggested for me to join the Order and spry on the Dark Lord."

"I always thought you wanted to be a Death Eater," said Harry.

"That's what a lot of people think. They think I'm like my father, but in reality I'm not."

"I guess we all misjudged you then."

"I can't believe you two are actually having a conversation without throwing insults at each other," said Hermione.

"Yea, who would've thought I would be civil towards Potter of all people," said Draco.

Just then, Ginny and Ron showed up.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran to her friend and gave her a hug.

"How are you Ginny?" asked Hermione after they broke apart.

"I'm fine, but it gets pretty boring around here with only guys to talk to. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I found out that I'm actually a Simmons and now I'm a Death Eater," she finished quickly.

"I'm so sorry ''Mione." Ginny gave her friend another hug.

"It's okay Gin."

Ginny smiled at her friend, and that's when she noticed that Draco was in the room.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Ginny asked.

"He was here for the Order meeting," replied Hermione.

"Isn't he a Death Eater?"

"He is, but he's on our side."

"Why are you defending him? That's so unlike you 'Mione."

"I'm not defending him Ginny. I was just telling you that he's on our side now."

"Sureeee," said Ginny unconvinced.

"I'll tell you why Weaselette," drawled Draco, "she's defending me because she's my cousin."

"She's your what!"

Draco smirked.

"Is he telling the truth?"

"Sadly, yes," said Hermione.

**A/N – I'm glad everyone likes the story. I want to thank Janangel, harrypotterluvr1, llGeekGoddessll, queenofdiamonds1, and the mystical voice from up above for reviewing my story. If you haven't reviewed yet please do.**


	4. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa

**Chapter 4 – Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa**

It's been a week since the Order meeting. Hermione and her parents were supposed to attend dinner tonight at Malfoy Manor along with other members from Voldemort's inner circle.

"Come on Hermione, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" shouted her mother.

"I'm coming!"

Hermione walked down the stairs dressed in a strapless lavender dress..

"You look beautiful honey," said Monica once Hermione was downstairs.

Hermione chose not to respond since she didn't really want to go to dinner in the first place. She grabbed on to her father's arm and the three of them apparated to Malfoy Manor.

The Simmons arrived at the front door where Narcissa was greeting the guests. When she saw them she smiled and walked over to them.

"Hello Monica, Charles. Glad you could make it. This beautiful young lady must be your daughter Destiny," said Narcissa.

'_Narcissa isn't that bad' _thought Hermione '_let's hope she won't freak when she finds out who I really am._'

"Please call me Hermione aunt Narcissa. I'm not quite used to being called Destiny," said Hermione.

"Very well then Hermione."

Narcissa led them to room were all the guests were. Among the guests were the Lestranges, Goyles, and the Crabbes.

Chatting with Goyle Sr. was the person Hermione was dreading to meet. Lucius Malfoy.

"Come on honey, I want to introduce you to your uncle Lucius," said Monica. Charles had gone off to talk with Avery.

"I don't think that's a good idea mom."

"Why not dear?"

"He's not very……nice towards people."

"Nonsense, you haven't even met him yet."

"Trust me, I have and it wasn't very pleasant," muttered Hermione.

Lucius saw Monica heading towards him and ended his conversation.

"Lucius, I want you to meet my daughter Hermione."

Lucius' face was blank but if you look in his eyes, you could tell that he was beyond shocked.

"Hello uncle Lucius." said Hermione with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I thought you were still in Azkaban."

"Let's just say I had a few connections."

Soon it was time for dinner. Before dinner started, the Simmons introduced Hermione to the rest of the Death Eaters. Some of them were just as shocked as Lucius while others, like Severus didn't even react to the news.

After dinner, the adults went to the living room to talk, which left only Hermione and Draco. They walked up to Draco's room and surprisingly, they had a civil conversation. They talked about many things like books, Hogwarts, and the Order. Sometime during the conversation, they agreed to call each other by their first names. Soon it was time to leave and Hermione couldn't believe that her and her ex-archenemy had so much in common.

Later that night, Draco was lying on his bed thinking about the same thing.

'_Maybe this year she won't be so bad_ ' he thought.

**A/N – I know it's short, but please review anyways.**


	5. You Belong In

**Chapter 5 – You Belong In……**

September first arrived quickly for Hermione. A week earlier, she got her Hogwarts letter saying that she got Head Girl. When she told her parents, they were happy for her. The letter also said that the Head Boy was to be Draco.

A month ago she would've been angry that Draco got Heady boy, but now after she got to know him a bit more she was glad that it was him since they would have to share a common room.

She was now sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express not listening to Harry and Ron's conversation on Quidditch. She just came back from the Head's compartment and now she was bored.

"Hermione?" said Harry waving a hand in front of her.

"Yea?" she replied snapping out of her thoughts.

"We're here. Come on, lets go."

Hermione looked out the window. It was true that they had arrived. She followed Harry and Ron out of the train then they took a carriage and made their way towards the castle.

The sorting went slowly for the trio. Ron and Harry were complaining about being hungry and every time, Hermione had to shut them up. Finally, the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Before we start the feast, would Miss Simmons please come up to be resorted."

Harry and Ron were complaining again, but Hermione silenced them with a glare.

As Hermione was making her way to the sorting hat, she heard many people whispering about here. She sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"This will be an easy decision," spoke the hat.

"Please let it be Gryffindor," whispered Hermione.

"I don't think you belong there child. You belong in SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione got off the stool and slowly made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Stupid hat listens to Harry and not me," Hermione muttered under her breath.

As she was walking, a few cheers could be heard. Not many people were happy with her sorting, including the Slytherins. Hermione reached the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

"Hey Hermione," said Draco.

"Hey," she replied.

"This is Blaise," said Draco pointing to the boy sitting on the other side of Hermione.

"Hi Blaise," she said.

"Hi."

Then, Pansy Parkinson came over from the other end of the Slytherin table.

"Drakie, what is mudblood doing here in Slytherin," Parkinson said as she went up to sit on Draco's lap.

Instead of Draco replying, it was Hermione. "I don't think that's any of your business Parkinson."

"Whatever Granger, just don't stay away from my Drakie."

"Since when was I yours?" said Draco.

"I thought you loved me Drakie." Parkinson batted her eyelashes at him in what was supposed to be a suggestive gesture, but Draco just found it disgusting and pushed her off his lap.

"So does this mean we're over?" she asked.

"We were never together."

"I can't believe you're dumping me for a mudblood." Pansy got up and walked back to where her friends were.

"I can't believe Parkinson would think that I was going out with _you_. I mean we're cousins for Merlin's sake," said Hermione. (A/N - I know it's normal for purebloods to go out with their cousins, but just pretend that it's not.)

"Yea," agreed Draco.

Draco, Hermione, and Blaise ate their dinner talking about different things. When they finished, Draco and Hermione said good-bye to Blaise. Hermione went up to the Gryffindor table and said good bye to Harry and Ron also before heading to the common room.

As Hermione and Draco were leaving, Hermione didn't notice all the glares she received from the Gryffindors.

**A/N – I have a question. What color was Hermione's dress in the fourth book? I always thought it was blue but when I saw the preview for the fourth movie it was pink. If you know please email me or post it in a review. Thanks. I finally get to watch the fourth movie this Saturday. I can't wait!**


	6. Meeting the Dark Lord

**Disclaimer - I only own the plot, nothing else.**

**Chapter 6 – Meeting the Dark Lord**

The next day, Hermione woke up and started getting ready for class. She got dressed in her school uniform and went to down to the common room to meet Draco.

"Morning Draco," she said.

"Morning."

"Ready to go?"

"Yea, let's go."

They left the common room and made their way to the Great Hall. Today, Hermione decided to sit at the Gryffindor table with her friends.

"Hey guys," greeted Hermione as she sat down next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron.

"Hey," all three of them greeted.

She looked around the Gryffindor table and noticed all the dirty looks they were giving her.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Since they found out that you're a Simmons, they think you're a Death Eater."

"I can't believe they would think that."

Hermione couldn't think that her old house mates excluding Harry, Ron, and Ginny would assume she was a Death Eater. It was true that she was one, but it wasn't her decision to become a Death Eater.

"Don't worry 'Mione, we'll talk some sense into them." Ginny gave her friend a reassuring smile.

After breakfast, the trio said goodbye to Ginny and made their way to potions. She was waiting outside the classroom with the rest of the class when Draco pulled her aside.

"What do you want Draco?" asked Hermione.

"You can't go hanging around Potter and Weasley anymore," Draco stated.

"Why? They're my best friends."

"Many Slytherins have parents who are Death Eaters and if the Dark Lord finds out he will punish you."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

"Also, you're sitting with me and Blaise today."

"Fine."

Since she had Potions with the Slytherins, she didn't want to risk Voldemort to finding out she was still friends with Harry and Ron.

When Severus opened the door, Draco dragged Hermione to the Slytherin side of the room and told her to sit between him and Blaise.

Severus stood in front of the class. He scanned the room and glared at the Gryffindors when he saw them. His eyes landed on Hermione and was not surprised at all to see her sitting with the Slytherins. In fact, he was expecting to see her sit with her housemates.

Class went by quickly for Severus, surprisingly. He awarded Slytherin points and took points away from Gryffindor. After class, Hermione was being pulled away again, but this time it was by Harry and Ron.

"Why were you sitting with Malfoy and Zabini during potions?" asked Ron.

"I know you guys are mad at me for not sitting with you two, but I have to sit with the Slytherins. After all, you know what I am," she whispered.

"But how will Voldemort find out? It's not like he can enter Hogwarts," said Ron.

"The Slytherins have parents who are Death Eaters Ron."

"Oh." Ron looked down at the floor to hide his blushing face.

"It's okay 'Mione," said Harry, "we understand."

Then Harry and Ron walked away leaving Hermione alone in the hallway.

One Saturday night, Hermione felt pain searing through her left forearm. She was sitting on the couch in the head common room reading while Draco was finishing his Transfiguration essay when the mark started to burn.

They both clutched their left forearm where the mark was and looked at each other.

"Do you think we should look for Professor Snape first?" asked Hermione.

"No, we should go now. Severus will probably be there too."

"Okay," replied Hermione. "Let's go."

The two young Death Eaters snuck out of Hogwarts and walked to the apparation point. Both of them cleared their minds, and then touched their mark which allowed them to apparate to Voldemort.

They appeared to be in a dimly lit room. The only source of light was the torches along the wall. Hermione looked around and saw that only Voldemort and Draco were in the room. The two Death Eaters bowed in front of Voldemort.

"Hermione, I have received some disturbing news from a…..reliable source." Every word that came out of Voldemort's mouth sent chills down her spine. Seeing that Hermione was not going to speak, Voldemort continued. "I know that you are still friends with _Potter_," he spat the name with much venom.

Hermione tried to think of an excuse and she said the first thing that came to her mind. "My lord, I am only still friends with them so they can tell me information about the Order."

"You will not align yourself with Potter unless I tell you to!" He pointed his wand at Hermione and yelled 'Crucio!'

Hermione was not prepared to be cursed, but she still managed to suppress the urge to scream. As time went on, the pain was becoming unbearable. She started to scream out loud, but Voldemort still didn't lift the curse.

Only when Hermione's screams died out did Voldemort lift the curse. Voldemort looked at Draco and said, "Watch her closely Draco. Make sure she isn't near Potter."

Draco gave a nod and Voldemort apparated away. Draco walked over to Hermione's unconscious body and carried her in his arms before apparating back to Hogwarts.

They arrived back at Hogwarts and Draco started to run to the front gates with Hermione in his arms. Her ran towards the dungeons in search of Severus and was relieved when no one saw him. He kicked the door open without knocking to see Severus sitting at his desk grading papers.

Severus looked up to see who the intruder was and was more then shocked to see Hermione in Draco's arms.

"What the hell happened!" he asked.

Draco was now out of breath from all the running. "Dark Lord…not pleased….Hermione."

Severus led him to his private quarters and told Draco to set Hermione down on his bed. He used a couple of spells to diagnose her. He told Draco to alert Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey while he was gathering potions from his cupboard that would help her.

In a few minutes, Draco reappeared with Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Harry, and Ron.

Severus looked at Draco and said, "I never mentioned alerting Potter and Weasley."

"Severus," Dumbledore spoke gently, "Mr. Potter and Weasley deserve to know what happened to Miss Simmons."

Severus led Harry, Ron, Draco, and Dumbledore to the living room, letting Madam Pomfrey tend to Hermione.

"What happened Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco gave a loud sigh. "A while ago, Hermione and I were summoned by the Dark Lord."

"Why didn't you alert me or Albus?" interjected Severus.

"I thought you were going to be there too so we didn't look for you."

"Well you could've at least sent us an owl just in case."

"Severus," Dumbledore warned, "let the boy finish."

"As I was saying," started Draco, "we were summoned by the Dark Lord. When we apparated to him, we realized that no one else was summoned. Then he said that someone told him about Hermione still hanging out with Potter. He used the Cruciatus Curse on her until she was left unconscious."

"Why would Voldemort punish Hermione for being friends with me. I thought he would want someone to tell him about the Order."

"I think Voldemort doesn't want Hermione to be friends with you because he's afraid she'll betray him."

Harry let out a snort.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came back out.

"She'll be okay, but it will take awhile for her to recover."

"Thank you Poppy," said Dumbledore. "Severus, I want you to take care of Miss Simmons until she is fully recovered."

Severus missed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, but he knew something was up.

"I am not taking care of that little know-it-all."

"My decision is final and you are taking care of her." As he said this his eyes were twinkling madly which Severus noticed.

"Why don't you just put her in the hospital wing and let Poppy take care of her?"

"Severus, she is in your house. Therefore you should be the one to take care of her."

"You sill didn't answer my question," Severus said impatiently.

"It's best if she stays out of the hospital wing to prevent rumors of what happened."

Severus knew he had no choice so he just nodded.

"Alright, I thin it's time to go now. Draco, if you want to stay here for a while, you may." Draco gave a nod. "Harry and Ron, I want to talk to both of you about Hermione," said Dumbledore before he left the room with Harry and Ron behind him.

A few days have passed and Hermione still hasn't woken up. Everyday, Draco would come and visit her and tell Harry and Ron about her condition since Dumbledore told them to distance themselves from her.

One day while Severus was tending to Hermione, he felt her stir. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Severus staring intently at her.

"Where am I?" she asked bringing Severus back to reality.

"You are in my private quarters. How are you feeling?" he asked kindly which shocked Hermione.

"I'm fine, my whole body is just sore," she replied.

"Do you want anything?" Severus asked after a moment of silence.

"Yea, can I have some water?"

He waved his wand and a glass of water appeared on the nightstand. Hermione slowly reached for the glass with a shaky hand. Severus, seeing that her hand was shaking, took the glass and helped her.

"Thanks," said Hermione.

As days went by, Hermione slowly recovered. When Dumbledore came and visited her, he told her to stay away from Harry and Ron for the time being. Hermione didn't want to, but she understood Dumbledore for making that decision.

**Review!**


	7. An Unexpected

**Disclaimer – I only own the plot, nothing else so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 7 – An Unexpected…..**

Severus walked into his private quarters after teaching his seventh year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Like always, Neville's cauldron exploded again. He looked over at the couch and saw Hermione sitting there crying. For some unknown reason, he felt his stomach drop at the sight of her crying. Without thinking, he walked over to her, put his arm around her, and pulled her closer to him.

Hermione didn't care whose arm was around her as she continued to sob on the person's chest.

"Hermione," whispered Severus. He really wasn't good at comforting people, but he tried his best.

Hermione instantly stopped crying because she immediately recognized the voice. She looked up and saw Severus looking worried, which was weird.

"I-I'm s-sor-ry P-rofessor," said Hermione trying to get away, which only resulted in Severus pulling her closer to him. Soon, Hermione just gave up trying to get away. She didn't know why Severus was acting like this, but she liked how she felt safe in his arms.

She looked up at Severus with her tear stained face and they both stared at each other intently. The next thing that happened was their lips connecting. Hermione opened her mouth to allow Severus entrance. Severus pulled Hermione closer to him while his tongue roamed every part of her mouth.

Suddenly, Hermione snapped back to reality and realized that she was kissing her professor. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said before she ran out of his quarters leaving a shocked, angry, and confused Severus.

Hermione ran all the way to the head common room. A couple of first years saw the Head Girl running and wondered what was wrong with her. Hermione reached the portrait to the Head common room, told the portrait the password, and ran straight to her room. Once she was there, she laid down on her bed and started to cry.

She started to think about what had just happened to between her and Severus. She couldn't believe that they actually kissed. She would've never imaging kissing someone like Severus. What surprised her was that she actually returned the kiss. Hermione continued to cry until she slowly fell asleep.

Moments earlier in the common room, Draco was sitting on the couch going over Quidditch strategies. He saw Hermione come through the portrait and run straight to her room, not noticing him. He sat their for a while then decided to see what was wrong with her.

He got up from the couch and walked towards her room. He turned the doorknob and walked into Hermione's room. Draco walked towards her bed and saw her lying peacefully on the bed. He examined her closely and noticed that her face was tear-stained. He then left the room and decided to ask her about it tomorrow.

The next day, Draco asked Hermione about the night before, but Hermione avoided the question and changed the subject. Draco seeing that she didn't want to talk about it didn't bother to nag her about it.

Days have passed since the incident between Hermione and Severus. Both of them tried to ignore the other and pretend the incident never happened. During these days, Hermione became more withdrawn and that worried Draco and Severus. Her grades started to slip and she sits in the back of the class thinking about the kiss that has been invading her mind since the incident.

Hermione was sitting in Potions class brewing a Dreamless Sleep potion. The potion was simple and most of the class finished without trouble. As usual, Hermione was the first one the finish and when she was done she sat there thinking about the kiss again.

'_Why am I always thinking about the kiss?' _She asked herself

'_It's because you liked it that's why _'her mind replied.

'_I didn't like it. He's my professor and my parents' best friend I can't go around kissing him _'

'_Well you did a few days ago and plus, who cares if he's your professor, there's no law saying you can't kiss your professor.'_

'_But it's just wrong. He's Snape!'_

The bell rang and Hermione ran straight to the door until……

**A/N – Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen? You'll just have to wait until the next update. In the meantime, don't forget to review.**


	8. The Relationship Begins

**Disclaimer – I only own the plot**

**A/N – I just saw the When I'm Gone video by Eminem an hour ago on trl and it was REALLY REALLY good! It was kinda sad too cause I cried while I was watching it. If you're an Eminem fan you should really watch the video. **

**Anyways, I'm in a good mood today so you get an update today instead of tomorrow and don't forget to review after reading.**

**Chapter 8 – The Relationship Begins**

"Miss Simmons, please stay behind. I need to have a word with you."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and silently groaned. She waited until the last person left then began to make her way towards Severus.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Hermione," he said, "what caused you to cry the night?"

"I just felt like crying, that's all," she lied.

"I know you're not telling the truth," he stated.

"Why do you care if I'm telling truth or not? You don't even care about me!" she yelled.

"I do care Hermione," he blurted out.

His answer startled her. She couldn't believe what he just said. How could someone that hated you for six years suddenly care about you.

"What?" she whispered.

"I do care Hermione," her repeated softly.

"Why? I always thought you hated me."

"I never hated you. I always thought you were intelligent, kind, and beautiful." He walked over to her and gently embraced her. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Now tell me what's wrong."

Hermione was beyond shocked by Severus' actions. She wouldn't tell him, but she enjoyed being in his arms inhaling his scent. Hermione gave a nod and Severus led her to his private quarters. He led her to the couch and positioned her on his lap with his arms around her waist.

"Now tell me what's wrong," he repeated.

Hermione sighed. "This is all wrong. I'm your student, what would people say?"

"Hermione, if you don't want anything to happen, then I won't let anything happen. These relationships are not common, but they are not frowned upon by the majority of the wizarding world."

"What would my parents say?" Hermione asked.

Severus smirked. "Oh, I think Monica and Charles won't mind."

"What do you mean they won't mind?" She turned around to face him. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"It is not for me to tell. You'll have to ask your parents."

"Fine."

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"No," she lied.

"You're a bad liar."

"There's nothing wrong.

"Stop lying."

"Fine," she said exasperatedly, "I hate it that I can't see Harry and Ron anymore." She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, but was failing.

Severus saw the tears and whipped them away with us thumb.

"Don't cry Hermione. Once Voldemort is destroyed, you can see them again."

Since that day, Hermione and Severus have been seeing each other in secret. Every night when everyone was asleep, Hermione would floo over to Severus' quarters and either read a book with him or talk about their day.

One night, Draco walked in the common room and saw Hermione floo in.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"It's none of your business Draco."

"It is my business when I'm supposed to watch over you.

"I'm technically an adult so I don't need you to watch me."

"Just tell me where you were."

"Or you'll what?"

"Or I'll tell Snape."

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Just tell me Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you but it's only because you won't stop questioning me until I tell you. Before I tell you anything, you have to promise me not to tell anyone."

"Okay, I promise. Now tell me where you were."

"I was with Severus."

"Snape?"

"Yes."

"Why were you with him?"

Hermione then started to tell Draco about their nightly meetings and their secret relationship.

"You're joking right?"

"I'm dead serious Draco."

"I can't believe you would like my godfather of all people."

"I can't believe you would like Ginny of all people," Hermione retorted with a smirk to rival Draco's.

Draco was glad that the room was dimly lit so Hermione couldn't see his flushed cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"It's pretty obvious by the way you look at her."

"So does Potter and Weasley know?"

"Nope, those two are too dense to notice anything."

Draco sighed in relief. "You better not tell anyone or I'll tell everyone about you and Snape."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would." He smirked.

"Argh! Sometimes you can be such a prat."

"I know."

Hermione was about to go up to her room when suddenly she felt the Dark Mark burn.

"Let's go," said Draco. "This time, we're telling Snape."

Hermione gave a nod and they both flooed to Severus' chambers.

They arrived and saw Severus dressed in his Death Eater robes waiting for them.

"Let's go," he ordered.

They walked outside to the apparation point and apparated to where Voldemort was.


	9. Injured

**Chapter 9 – Injured**

The three were the first to arrive. The room was the same room as before. It was dimly lit. A few seconds later, many other pops were heard and the rest of Death Eaters appeared. Once everyone arrived, Voldemort appeared.

They all bowed when he arrived.

"Welcome my faithful followers," said Voldemort.

The meeting took about two hours. For Hermione, it felt like two years. The whole meeting was about Voldemort's plan for the final battle.

When the meeting was over, Hermione , Draco, and Severus apparated back to Hogwarts.

"I'll tell the Albus about the Dark Lord's plans. You two should go get some rest." Severus headed to the Headmaster's office while Hermione and Draco went back to the head common room.

Over the next few weeks, Hermione's mood was slightly better. She still missed Harry and Ron, but Draco and Blaise made her feel better. She was still seeing Severus without anyone knowing except Draco.

One night, Hermione went to visit Severus. She flooed to his chambers and didn't see him sitting on the couch like he usually was, which caused Hermione to become worried. She checked his office and his classroom and wasn't able to find him. Finally, she went to his room and saw him lying on the floor half-conscious.

"Severus!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

She levitated him to the bed and put the comforter over him.

"What happened to you?" she asked again.

"Lucius came and attacked me for no reason. We dueled and when he mentioned your name, I got distracted and he threw a powerful curse at me."

"I'm sorry I caused you to end up like this."

"Don't be."

"I'm going to get the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione left quickly, leaving Severus no time to protest. A few minutes later, Hermione returned with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey saw Severus and quickly shooed Hermione and Dumbledore out while she tended to him.

In the living room, Hermione was sitting next to Dumbledore on the couch. She was sitting there looking extremely nervous.

"Miss Simmons," began Dumbledore, "I know about your relationship with Severus."

Hermione looked at him and saw his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"How?"

"Over past few weeks, I've noticed a change in Severus' behavior. He isn't as cold as he usually is." Dumbledore saw Hermione's troubled look and said, "Don't worry. I won't separate you two." Hermione let out a sigh. "There is no wizarding law that says student/teacher relationships are forbidden. I think you should be the one to take care of Severus until he is fully healed."

The next day, Hermione had a lot on her shoulders. She had to take care of Severus along with Head Girl duties and studying for the NEWTS.

She stepped into Severus' quarters and heard familiar voices. She went to Severus' bedroom to check who it was and saw her parents talking to Severus.

"Mom, Dad, what are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Narcissa told us what Lucius did so we came here to see if Severus was okay," said Monica.

"I already said I'm fine Monica."

"Albus also told us some very interesting news," said Charles, his eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's.

Hermione tried to hide her flushed face, but it was useless.

"What did he tell you?" Hermione asked trying to sound innocent.

"He told us about your relationship with Severus."

"What? How can he tell you guys when I haven't even told Harry or Ron."

She looked at her parents, their faces showing no emotion.

"You're not mad are you?" her voice going quiet.

Her mother chuckled. "No dear, we're not mad."

"Then why were you guys so quiet."

"You two just remind us of ourselves when we were you age."

"What do you mean?"

"You see Hermione, your father and I have a twenty year age gap between us also."

"But you two don't look like it."

"Wizards age slower than muggles."

"Wow, I can't believe you guys never told me this."

"We thought it wasn't important so we didn't tell you."

Christmas was rolling around and everyone in the castle was busy. Hermione and Severus were still seeing each other. Hermione was glad that her parents weren't mad about her relationship with Severus. Severus was fully healed and teaching again which all of the students weren't too happy about.

Hermione was in Severus' quarters sitting on his lap with his arms around her waist in silence.

"I miss Harry and Ron," she said quietly.

Severus sighted. "You just had to ruin the moment."

"I haven't talked to them in awhile."

Then, Hermione had an idea.

"Can you bring them here so I can talk to them?"

"You know how much I despise those two, but if you really want to see them, I'll try to arrange a meeting."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Severus, that means a lot to me." She turned around to give him a kiss. As she was about to pull away, Severus pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Hermione opened her mouth to allow him entrance. She started to unbutton his robes and he pulled away.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her.

"I'm sure."

Severus silently led Hermione to his bedroom.

The next morning, Hermione felt someone staring at her. She opened her eyes and saw Severus looking at her. She smiled as she remembered the events of last night.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning."

She snuggled closer to him inhaling his scent.

"Hermione, as much as I want to stay like this, we have to get ready for class."

Hermione groaned. "I don't want to go to class."

"Did the know-it-all just say she wanted to skip class?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Fine, I'll get up." Hermione made to get up, but was pulled back down by Severus.

"We can stay a bit longer," he whispered in her ear huskily. Hermione complied and snuggled closer to him once again.

A few moments later, someone entered the room. Hermione's and Severus' eyes were both closed, so they didn't notice the person smirking.

**A/N – Sorry for the wait I've been busy with school and since it's winter break now I can finally update. Also I'm making it up to you guys by giving you two chapters so please don't forget to review after.**


	10. A Prat Named Draco

**Chapter 10 – A Prat Named Draco**

"If you don't want anyone to know about your relationship, I suggest you both get ready," said the person.

"Draco!" cried Hermione trying to cover herself while blushing furiously. Her actions made Draco's smirk grow wider.

"Draco," Severus said calmly, "get out this instant. Mention a word to anyone about this and I'll make your life a living hell."

Draco didn't falter at Severus' threat. "Don't worry Severus, I won't tell as long as Hermione keeps her mouth shut," said Draco before leaving the room the same way he came in.

"What did he mean?" Severus asked once Draco left.

"I'm not supposed to tell sorry. I better go before anyone else comes in." She got up and searched for her discarded clothes. After she put them on, she gave Severus a kiss, then headed to the fireplace to floo back to the Head common room.

As she entered the common room, she saw Draco lying on the couch.

Draco opened his eyes when he heard someone floo in. He saw Hermione with her clothes slightly ruffled and smirked.

"Did he give you an encore performance of last night?" he asked innocently.

"Shut up Draco and no he didn't," she said as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

She came out in fresh clothes and saw Draco still sitting on the couch.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you obviously."

After breakfast, Hermione made their way to their first class, Potions. They sat in their usual spot and waited until Severus came in.

"Today, we will be having a test." The whole class groaned, but the loudest was Draco, Harry, and Ron.

"Potter, Weasley, detention tonight," said Severus.

He started to hand out the test and the students quietly started working on it. Severus sat at his desk surveying his students. His eyes landed on Hermione and thoughts of last night came flooding back to him. He felt a bulge in his pants and silently groaned.

The bell rang and everyone quickly got up from their seats and dashed out of the room. Hermione was about to leave the room when she heard Severus call her. "Miss Simmons, please stay behind."

Hermione saw Draco with a huge smirk on his face and glared at him. Finally, when everyone left, Hermione walked up to Severus.

"What do you want?"

Without answering, Severus crashed his lips onto hers. The sudden action surprised Hermione, but she quickly recovered. Hermione put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth allowing him entrance. Severus pushed Hermione on his desk and started to undress her. He was about to pull of her bra when sounds of students could be heard coming towards the classroom.

Hermione pulled away from Severus and started to button up her robes. Severus groaned.

"I better go," said Hermione.

"I'll give you a pass."

Hermione took the pass from Severus and gave him one last kiss before leaving.

She walked into Transfiguration and all eyes were on her.

"Miss Simmons, you're late," said McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, I was talking to Professor Snape." She handed her the pass and tried her best to laugh at McGonagall's shocked face. McGonagall was shocked because Hermione was the first person Severus ever gave a pass to, including the Slytherins, in all his years of teaching.

Hermione sat down between Draco and Blaise n her usual seat and saw Draco smirking AGAIN!

'_Does he always have that smirk on his face?_ ' Hermione asked herself.

Draco leaned in and whispered, "So, what happened to you?"

Hermione glared at him and said, "It's none of your business, Draco."

"Why can't you tell your favorite cousin?"

Hermione scoffed. "Favorite my ass."

Hermione spent the rest of the class ignoring Draco's annoying questioning. When the class was over, Hermione dashed out of the classroom leaving Draco behind.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Nothing," replied Draco.

"Listen Draco, do you think I have a chance with her?"

"Why are you suddenly interested in her?" Draco asked curiously.

"I've always liked her. I just never told anyone because she was muggleborn."

"Are you serious?"

"Obviously."

"Well too bad Blaise, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Don't tell me you're playing the overprotective brother card."

"I'm not, but I'm supposed to watch over her."

"It's not like I'm going to hurt her," said Blaise.

"Just let it go mate. Don't try to go after her and tell that to all the other guys that are lusting over her. If anyone as much as looks at her the wrong way, there will be hell to pay."

"Chill out Draco, you're so overprotective and she's just your cousin. I wouldn't want to know what you would do if she was your sister and as for laying off, I'll lay off but I'm not telling all the other guys too. That would be your job."

The next day, Draco went to the Slytherin common room to tell, more like threatened all the guys that Hermione was off limits, since it was mostly the Slytherin boys lusting over her. None of the boys dared to protest since it was Draco Malfoy. If it was someone else, they would've hexed their balls off.

Blaise and Draco left the common room and went to eat breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Blaise as they both took a seat at the Slytherin table.

"I thought I told you to lay off."

"I'm just asking. You don't have to get so defensive."

Draco looked up at the staff table and saw Severus' seat empty. He smiled mischievously.

"I have to go talk to Professor Snape." Without waiting for Blaise to respond, he left the Great Hall and walked down to the dungeons. Since Severus was Draco's godfather, he knew where his private quarters were. He said the password when he reached the portrait and quietly entered Severus' chambers.

Draco walked in his bedroom and saw Hermione and Severus naked. Severus' arm was around Hermione while Hermione's head was on Severus' chest. The comforter was low revealing part of Hermoine's chest.

Draco stood there trying to think of a perfect way to wake them up. He thought of a perfect way and walked over to Hermione. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "If you don't wake up, you're going to be late for class."

Hermione's head shot up and the first thing she saw was Draco smirking.

"Draco! Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Draco ignored Hermione's question and stopped laughing. He examined Hermione's naked body.

Hermione saw Draco staring at something and followed his gaze and quickly covered herself when she realized what she was staring at. The sudden action caused Severus to stir.


	11. A Prat Named Draco pt2

**Chapter 10 – A Prat Named Draco Part 2**

(Starts from yesterday after Transfiguration. Hermione's side of the story)

Hermione dashed out of the Transfiguration classroom and headed to her next class, Arithmancy.

The class ended quickly and Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. When she got there she was that Draco and Blaise were missing. She quickly ate dinner and decided to be early for her meeting with Harry and Ron.

She walked down to the dungeons and entered Severus' office to wait for Harry and Ron. She sat there for about twenty minutes until they came. They both entered behind Severus looking confused.

She ran past Severus and hugged them tightly.

"I miss you guys so much!" Hermione cried.

"Did you get detention too?" asked Harry after she released them.

Hermione chuckled. "No, I'm here because I wanted to talk to you guys." The two boys held confused looks. "Professor Snape helped me arrange this meeting with you guys."

"Snape?" asked Ron.

"That's Professor Snape to you Weasley," said Severus.

"Sorry sir," muttered Ron.

The rest of the meeting went by well. Hermione told them all about her relationship with Severus. They were mad at first, but after a few long minutes of convincing, they wre okay with it.

"Finally, they're gone," said Severus after they left.

"It wasn't that bad Severus," Hermione said.

"I can't believe you told them.

"They're my best friends. They deserve to know."

Severus walked over to Hermione and gave her a short kiss. "Now we can resume what we were doing this morning."

Severus led Hermione to his bedroom and crashed his lips onto hers.

"If you don't wake up, you're going to be late for class," Hermione heard someone whisper in her ear.

Her head shot up and the first thing she saw was Draco laughing.

"Draco! Haven't you heard of knocking?"

When she didn't get a response, she saw that he was looking at something. She followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at her chest! She quickly covered herself up which caused Severus to stir.

"If you weren't my cousin, you would definitely be my girlfriend," said Draco.

"Well it's a good thing I'm your cousin huh."

"Draco, get out this instant if you want to pass Potions," said Severus in a threatening manner.

"You know, you guys should lock the door incase someone comes in."

"Gee, I wonder who that some is," Hermoine said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying."

"Out!" ordered Severus.

Draco complied and walked out of the bedroom.

"I can't believe he walked in on us again!" said Hermione.

"If he wants to pass my class, I don't think he'll walk in on us again."

"He saw me naked Severus."

"You do have a nice body."

Hermione smacked his chest playfully.

"He even said if I wasn't his cousin, I would be his girlfriend."

"Too bad, because your mine." Severus leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"I have to get ready for class," Hermione said after their long snogging session.

Severus wordlessly nodded and watched as she put on her discarded clothes.

Once Hermione left, Severus leaned against the headboard.

'_I wonder if it's too early to ask her _' he said to himself.

Hermione entered the Head's common room. She didn't bother to take a shower because she had class in two minutes. She ran out of the common room and headed to Herbology with the Ravenclaws.

Hermione arrived at the greenhouse and sat between Draco and Blaise as usual.

"Hey Blaise," she greeted while she ignored Draco.

"Hey."

"Hermione," said Draco.

Hermione just ignored him.

"Hermione," he repeated a bit louder.

Hermione ignored him again.

"Hermione," he repeated again.

Hermione, finally being annoyed answered, "What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi," he answered simply.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm related to a git like you."

"I know you love me."

Just then, Professor Sprout arrived preventing Hermione from strangling her cousin.

When class ended, she was still fuming because Draco was annoying her the whole time and Blaise didn't even bother to help her.

'_Maybe I should tell Ginny about Draco_ ' she said to herself.

As she was walking toward Severus' rooms, someone pulled her in an empty classroom. Hermione, thinking it was Severus smiled. Her smile faded when she saw……

**A/N – Sorry if there are any mistakes. It's 1:00 am and I don't feel like editing. Maybe someday I'll go back and edit lol. This time you get two chapters again because I just want to finish posting up this story.**


	12. Nott

**Chapter 11 – Nott**

**A/N – This chapter contains rape. If you don't want to read it stop reading this story now or just scroll down until you see the next AN. Btw this chapter isn't edited either so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Hermione, thinking it was Severus smiled. Her smile faded when she saw……_

Theodore Nott pinning her against the wall. She screamed, but it was muffled by his hand.

"There's no reason to be scared Simmons," said Nott.

Nott leaned in and kissed her roughly. Hermione tried pushing him away from her, but he was too strong. Nott forcefully slipped his tongue inside her mouth while he started to rip off her clothes.

He withdrew his mouth and stared at Hermione's body hungrily. He attached his mouth to her neck and bit down hard, leaving a mark. Hermione screamed out in pain.

Nott looked up at her and slapped her across the face. Hard.

"You will be quiet and go along with this Simmons or there will be consequences."

He took Hermione's discarded tie and stuffed it in her mouth using it as a gag. Then he continued with what he was doing previously. He attached his mouth to her neck and slowly trailed down to her breasts. He captured her right nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it, ignoring Hermione's muffled pleas for him to stop. He bit down on her nipple harshly causing her to scream. He captured the other nipple in his mouth and repeated the same process.

Nott took off Hermione's skirt and panties and then started to take off his pants revealing his erection. He brutally thrust his member inside Hermione. Each one of his thrusts were hard and fast. Hermione cried as pain filled her lower abdomen. Her face was now covered in tears and she wished that it would end soon.

Finally, Nott stopped thrusting and pulled out. He put on his pants and took out the gag before he brutally kissed her again.

"Until next time Simmons," he said before he left the classroom with a mischievous grin on his face, leaving Hermione crying in the empty classroom.

**A/N – It's safe to read now**

Severus and Draco were heading towards Severus' quarters when Draco heard someone crying.

"Did you hear that?" asked Draco.

"No," replied Severus.

"I hear someone crying. Let's check it out." Draco lead Severus toward the source of the noise. They both walked in the empty classroom and saw Hermione sitting on the ground, naked, crying

Severus was the first one to react. He ran up to Hermoine and wrapped his arms around her petite body. Draco stood there shaking with fury.

"I'm gonna kill who ever did this to her."

"Who did this to you Hermione?" asked Severus.

The only response was Hermione crying louder. Severus took off his outer robe and wrapped it around Hermione. He carried her in his arms and slowly made his way back to his quarters with Draco.

Severus stepped into his chambers and walked to the couch. He sat down with Hermione still in his arms.

"Go get some clothes for her," he told Draco.

Draco obeyed and flooed to the Heads common room. A few minutes later, he came back with some clothes in his hand.

Severus helped her put on her clothes and when she was fully dressed, he gently kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione's crying started to soften.

"Hermione," said Severus, "tell me who did this to you?"

"I-I-It w-was N-Nott."

"Are you sure it was him?" Hermione wordlessly nodded in response.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," said Draco.

"Don't be foolish boy," said Severus.

"Why! He bloody raped my cousin and you _girlfriend_ Severus! Doesn't that mean anything to you!"

"Of course it does."

"Then what can we do if we can't kill him?"

"We could tell Albus, but that won't do any good. We'll alert her parents before we decide on what to do."

"Fine, I'll tell Aunt Monica to come." He headed to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder.

Monica Simmons' head speared in the fireplace. "What is it Draco? Is something wrong at Hogwarts?"

"Yea, there is. Can you and Uncle Charles floo over for a moment?"

"Charles is with Lucius right now, but I'll come over now."

Monica stepped in the fireplace and was a bit surprised when she appeared in Severus' quarters.

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked.

"It's Hermione," he said.

"She's not hurt is she?"

"Ermm…."

"She's hurt isn't she?"

"Actually, she was… erm……raped."

"By who?" Monica looked calm on the outside, but she was everything but calm.

"You're not going to like it."

"Just tell me Draco, before I go and ask her myself," said Monica losing patience.

"Okay, fine. It was Nott."

"Theodore Nott?"

"The one and only."

"Where is she?" Monica asked after a brief moment of silence.

"She's with Severus right now."

"Thanks for telling me about Hermione Draco. I have a few things to attend to, but I'll come by to visit her tomorrow."

"Bye Aunt Monica."

"Bye Draco."

Monica stepped in the fireplace and flooed back to the manor.

"That was weird," said Draco.

He walked back to the living room and saw Hermione still in Severus' arms. Severus looked up when Draco entered the room.

"Where's Monica?" asked Severus.

"She said she had some things to attend to after I told her."

"I hope she isn't doing what I think she's doing."

"What is she doing?" Draco asked confused.

"You'll find out soon enough."


	13. The Love of My Life

**Chapter 12 – The Love of My Life**

That night, Hermione stayed with Severus in his rooms.

The next morning, Monica and Charles came to visit Hermione. Hermione barely spoke during the whole visit. Every time she closed her eyes, flashbacks of last night would come back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Monica asked Severus once they were out of Severus' quarters.

"I'm not sure. She's still scared and her mind obviously won't let her forget what happened."

"Just take care of her for us," said Charles patting Severus on the back.

"I will. I promise you both that I won't let anything happen to her."

Monica and Charles both said their good byes and walked out of the dungeons.

Over the next few weeks, Hermione became very distant. She rarely spoke with anybody and her grades started to slip again.

"Miss Simmons, please stay behind," said Severus one day after Potions. (A/N- I seem to do that a lot.)

Hermione did as she was told and took a seat across from Severus. As the last student closed the door, Severus' expression softened.

"Hermione," he reached out to her hand and was a bit surprised when she didn't pull away, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

"I know you're not fine," Hermione chose not to reply so he continued, "I know you still have dreams of what happened. Draco says he hears you screaming almost every night." He saw tears starting to come out of her eyes, but nonetheless he continued. "You're not going to heal if you shut everyone out of your life."

He got up from his seat and walked over to Hermione. He embraced her, letting her cry on him.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm scared sniff he's gonna sniff come after me sniff again."

He kissed her forehead and continued to let her cry while he comforted her.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Severus felt the mark burn.

"We have to go. First, clean up your face," said Severus.

Hermione did as she was told and went to the bathroom to clean up. When she was done, she put on her Death Eater robe and walked to the apparation point.

They appeared at the graveyard. All the Death Eaters were there including Voldemort himself.

"My loyal followers," boomed Voldemort, "I have received some disturbing news. Theodore, come forward."

Theodore Nott did as he was told and stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

"You have displeased me Nott. Crucio!"

The smirk was immediately wiped off his face as Nott fell to the ground screaming in pain. After a few moments, Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Pathetic," Voldemort muttered. "The next person who decides to rape one of my followers will serve a harsher punishment. Now, on with more important things," said Voldemort like the previous topic was never discussed. "We will attack Hogwarts the day before graduation. I will provide you all with more details soon."

Voldemort apparated away along with the rest of the Death Eaters. The only people that stayed were, Draco, Monica, Charles, Severus, and Hermione.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" asked Monica.

"Yea, I'm fine mom."

"Why did you tell the Dark Lord, Monica?" asked Severus.

"Because I couldn't risk telling Albus and that boy deserved to be punished."

Valentine's Day was around the corner and Severus was more nervous than has ever been in his whole life. He paced around his room thinking about what to get Hermione.

"Maybe I should get her chocolate," he said to himself.

"Or," said a voice from the door, "you could get her jewelry."

Severus turned around and saw Draco leaning against the wall.

"Jewelry?" he asked.

"Yea, get her something simple, yet beautiful. I know she doesn't like all that fancy stuff."

"Very well. And what, may I ask are you getting Miss Weasley?" Severus asked smirking.

"I'm going to kill Hermione," he said.

"It wasn't her that told me. Actually, it was obvious by the way you look at her."

"Does anyone else know?" he asked frustrated.

"If I'm correct, Mr. Zabini should also know."

"Argh! Zabini's going to make my life hell if he knows."

"What are you going to get Miss Weasley," he asked again.

"I don't know yet, maybe some chocolate and flowers."

"Get who chocolate and flowers?" Hermione asked walking in Severus' quarters.

"Nobody," lied Draco.

"As a matter of fact, it's Miss Weasley," said Severus who ignored the glare Draco shot him.

"Flowers and chocolate aren't a bad idea you know. You could also-"

"Thanks for the help, but I'll figure out what to get her," Draco interrupted. He then proceeded to leave the room.

It was finally Valentine's Day. Hermione was eating breakfast at the Slytherin table with Draco and Blaise.

"So, what did you get Ginny?" she asked Draco.

"You'll see."

Soon, the owl post arrived. An owl hovered over Hermione's food with a package tied to its let. Hermione untied the package from the owl.

"I see my godfather got you something," said Draco.

Hermione ignored him and left the Great Hall to open the package. She arrived at the Heads common room. She opened the package and saw a piece of parchment and a box. She picked up the parchment and began to read it.

_Every time that I'm with you_

_I never know what to do_

_You saw through my cold facade_

_Something I will never regret to this day_

_I hope we will never be apart_

_Sincerely, with all my heart_

_Severus_

_Happy Valentine's Day Hermione._

Hermione then proceeded to open the box. She opened it and gasped. Inside, was a silver heart shaped necklace with the letters SSHS engraved on the heart.

Hermione grabbed the necklace and walked briskly towards the dungeons. She opened the door to his classroom and saw that he was in the middle of a lesson.

The class was a Ravenclaw/Gryffindor sixth year class. The sixth years looked up at the Head girl when she opened the door without knocking.

"Miss Simmons, to what do I owe you the pleasure of disrupting my class."

"Err…sorry Professor, I just wanted to know if I can have a word with you."

"Very well, we will talk in my office. The rest of you, finish your potion and then you can leave."

Severus led the way to his office and opened the door for Hermione

"What do you need?" he asked once the door behind him was closed.

"I just wanted to thank you for the necklace and the poem. You really didn't have to get me anything."

"You deserve those things Hermione. I'm glad you liked it even though I'm not really good with this kind of stuff. Do you want me to help you put it on?"

Hermione nodded than handed Severus the necklace.

"I love you," said Severus after he put on the necklace.

"I love you too," said Hermione. "I better go now before people get suspicious."

When Hermione left his office, she caught Ginny's eye. Ginny seemed to have a knowing look on her face.

**A/N – The poem above was written by me. I know it's not the bestest poem, but I felt I needed to write one instead of taking one off the internet. I hope you all will have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Also, don't forget to REVIEW. )**


	14. The Final Battle?

**A/N - comes back looking ashamed Sorry it took forever to upload this chapter. school has been a bitch because I've been loaded with homework everyday and I also have a huge research project. I'm supposed to be writing an essay right now but instead I'm here typing this for you guys. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 13 – The Final Battle?**

A couple of months have passed and Voldemort has been quiet which meant the final battle was drawing near. A couple of days ago, Voldemort called all the Death Eaters and announced that they would attack Hogwarts the day before graduation.

Since that day, all the professors started training the other students. The students never knew why they were training for battle because the professors didn't want Voldemort to find out. While the older students (fourth year and up) were training, the younger students were to stay in the common room all day.

Hermione and Draco were being specially trained by Severus and Harry and Ron were being trained by Dumbledore. Sometimes she would get to train with Harry and Ron, which she was happy for because she got to see them.

Finally, it was the day before the final battle and while most of the students were clueless, the ones who weren't were a nervous wreck.

"I'm scared," Hermione admitted when she was cuddling up to Severus on the couch.

"Don't be Hermione, you're a Gryffindor. You're supposed to be brave."

"What if I die?"

"Don't say things like that."

"I can't help it. I just hope we win this war."

"If things go right, we will. Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Yea, I don't want to be alone tonight."

Hermione went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas and when she came out, Severus was already lying on the bed. She got on the bed and quickly fell asleep as she snuggled up to Severus, while Severus himself was still awake having trouble sleeping.

'_What if we don't win? _' he thought to himself, '_What if one of us dies?_ '

He hugged Hermione closer to him as if she was going to disappear, before he fell asleep.

At five in the morning, Hermione and Severus woke up to the Dark Mark burning on their arm.

"The Final Battle is finally here," said Severus. "Hurry up and get dressed. Then go get Draco and meet me at the apparation point. I'll go alert Albus and then I'll meet you there."

Hermione hugged Severus. "Be careful Severus," she whispered in his ear.

"You too."

An hour later, Draco, Severus and Hermoine were at the front gates of Hogwarts again, but this time with the rest of the Death Eater and Voldemort.

"I don't want any hesitation during the battle. Kill anyone that stands in your way," said Voldemort.

The Death Eaters split up into groups and entered Hogwarts. Draco, Hermione, Severus, Monica, and Charles were all a group. They arrived at the Great Hall and saw several Death Eaters already throwing curses at some students and Professors. Within moments later, many other Death Eaters started to come in and throw curses at students. A few of the Slytherins were fighting along the Death Eaters.

Hermione somehow ended up in a duel witch Avery.

"You will die fore betraying the Dark Lord. Avada Ked-"

"Stupefy!"

Avery froze and fell to the ground with a 'thump'.

Hermione ran across the Great Hall, while dodging curses, to look for Severus. Many people had fallen, most of them Death Eaters. She scanned the Hall and her eyes caught a glimpse of black hair and pale skin.

She ran up to the person to confirm her suspicions. She kneeled down and she gasped when she saw Severus laying there semi-conscious with blood all over his body.

"Hermione," he said softly before falling into unconsciousness.

"Severus, please don't die." A tear slid down Hermione's cheek and many others followed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my traitor niece," said Bellatrix Lestrange from behind Hermione.

"At least I didn't murder my own cousin," Hermione retorted.

"He deserved to die and so do you, but I'll kill you slowly so you can enjoy a painful death. Crucio!"

Hermione fell to the ground; her whole body was filled with intense pain.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione heard someone yell. The pain instantly stopped and Hermione looked up to see her mother towering over Bellatrix's lifeless body.

"That was revenge for Sirius," muttered Monica.

They heard a loud scream and looked to see Voldemort's body turn to ashes. All the Death Eaters watched as their master turned to ashes. A few tried to run, but were caught by aurors.

Hermione surveyed the room. Many bodies were on the ground. A few dead and a lot seemed to be unconscious. She then turned to Severus and stared at his unconscious form.

"Please don't die Severus," Hermione said.

She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to be alright Hermione," her mother said gently.

Days have passed since the Final Battle. Aside from Severus, many other students were injured and because of that, graduation was postponed until noticed. Ginny was amongst the injured students. She was hexed badly by Lucius when he found out about Draco's betrayal and when a certain someone coughnottcough told him about Draco's feelings for Ginny.

Everyday, Hermione and Draco would visit Severus and Ginny until Madam Pomfrey shooed them out. While Ginny was awake, Severus was still unconscious and according to Madam Pomfrey, he had a slim chance of surviving.


	15. Graduation

**Chapter 14 - Graduation**

One day, Hermione went to visit Severus and as usual, he was lying on the bed not moving. She took a seat in the chair placed near his bed.

"Don't worry Hermione," said Ginny who was in the bed next to Severus, "he'll be okay."

"I'm scared he won't survive. Even Madam Pomfrey said he had a slim chance of living." Hermione burst into tears. She reached out to take his hand in hers. "Pleas Severus, don't die. Stay strong."

She stroked the back of his hand lightly with her thumb. Then, she felt his hand moving slightly. Hermione looked up to see his face and saw that his eyes were half-open.

"Severus!" she cried before she threw her arms around him. Severus returned the hug.

"Hermione, I can't breathe," he said.

Hermione got off him and returned to her seat. "I'm just glad that you're okay. I thought you wouldn't make it."

Hermione now had more tears in her eyes, but they were tears of happiness.

"Don't cry," said Severus wiping the tears away.

"I thought make it. Madam Pomfrey said you had little chance of surviving."

"Shhh, don't cry. I'm alright now," said Severus who started to have tears of his own

In the bed next to Severus' Ginny Weasley was smiling at the couple.

It was finally graduation day. Most of the seventh years spent their last day roaming the halls of Hogwarts before the graduation ceremony while the Head Boy and Head Girl were getting ready for the ceremony.

"Hurry up Draco, we're going to be late if you keep taking forever to fix your hair."

"I have to look good for everyone and that takes time you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll start without you if you don't finish in one minute."

"Alright, I'm done. Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

"Women," Draco muttered.

"What's that?"

"I said let's go."

"Mmhmm I'm sure that's what you said."

"Forget what I said, let's just go before we really are late."

The two made their way to the Great Hall. When they arrived outside the entrance, they saw Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late Professor, but _someone_ was taking forever to get ready."

"It's alright Ms. Simmons we don't start until another two minutes. For now, just prepare your speech and we'll get everyone settled in."

"Thank you Professor," said Hermione.

"Then I'll leave you two and let you prepare."

"I told you we weren't going to be late," Draco said when Dumbledore was out of sight.

"I'm not going to bother arguing with you. Let's just prepare our speech."

A few minutes later, Hermione and Draco were standing behind a podium. They just finished their speech and everyone was getting off the stage to meet up with their parents and saying goodbye to their friends.

Hermione and Draco walked off the stage together and met up with Narcissa and Hermione's parents who were together.

"I can't believe you're already graduating. I didn't even get to see you grow up," said Monica bursting into tears.

Hermione gave her mother a hug. "Don't worry mom, you had your reasons."

Hermione felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Dumbledore.

"Is there something wrong Professor?"

"There's some people here to see you."

Dumbledore pointed near the entrance and Hermione saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger talking to McGonagall. (A/N – I bet you thought I forgot about them) McGonagall saw Dumbledore and led Mr. and Mrs. Granger over to where they were.

"Hermione congratulations on graduating Hogwarts!" said Mrs. Granger.

She enveloped Hermione into a hug and Hermione gladly returned it.

"Thanks you Mrs. Granger."

"Don't forget to visit us in the future. You're always welcome at our house."

"I will try to visit you guys whenever I have free time."

While talking to The Grangers, Hermione didn't notice someone walking up to them.

"Can I borrow Hermione for a minute?" Severus asked.

"No problem," said Mr. Granger.

"Excuse me for a minute."

Severus walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione behind him.

"Is there something wrong Severus?"

"Hermione, we may have not been together for a long time, but I feel like I've been with you my whole life. I know I was mean and cruel to you for your first six years here at Hogwarts and I truly regret treating you like that everyday."

"Severus what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is-" He pulled out a box from his robe pocket and got down on one knee.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione started to get tears in her eyes.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Severus, I'll marry you."

Severus got up and slipped the ring on Hermione's finger.

"Thank you Hermione," Severus whispered while giving Hermione a hug.

"For what?"

"For seeing through my façade and for agreeing to marry me."

"You're welcome Severus and I'm never going to leave you."

"Me neither."

**A/N – Yay finally it's the last chapter. I'm kind of disappointed I only got two reviews for the last chapter but I guess that's what I get for not updating in a while. Epilogue will be up on Monday and there won't be a delay or anything I promise lol. **


	16. Epilogue

"Daddy what house do you think I'll be in?" an eleven year old Rene Snape asked her father.

"Slytherin of course."

"My daughter will not be in Slytherin," said Hermione.

"It's not a bad house dear."

"I don't want my daughter acting like a Slytherin. I think having one Slytherin in the family is enough. By the way, Gryffindor is better for her."

"We'll see Hermione."

Let's go before we're late. I don't want to be late for my sorting."

"Ok dear. Do you know where your brother is?"

"He left with Melanie twenty minutes ago."

"Let's go then."

The three Snapes left the dungeon and headed to the Great Hall. Hermione and Severus took a seat at the staff table while Rene joined the other first years.

Two years after the wedding, Hermione and Severus had their first child, William Snape, who is now a sixth year in Ravenclaw. He is currently dating Melanie Malfoy, daughter of Draco and Ginny Malfoy. The news of the two dating shocked their parents because of their different personalities. William was the male version of Hermione. He put studying and schoolwork about almost everything while Melanie was almost like her father. She had a bit of an ego and loved to brag to her fellow Slytherin house mates.

"I still don't understand how Melanie and William are dating."

"Opposites attract Severus."

"Still, but Melanie's a true Slytherin. I've seen her in the halls of her friends."

"So? I married a true Slytherin and I turned out fine."

"But Melanie's a Malfoy and I don't trust her."

"Severus just drop it. Melanie is my best friend's daughter and I completely trust her."

"Fine dear. There's no point arguing with you anyways."

A few moments later, the sorting began.

"Snape, Rene"

Rene nervously walked up to the stool. She looked her parents and they gave her a reassuring smile which calmed her down a bit. Rene sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on.

"Another Snape…..This one has more Slytherin characteristics that the other one. I also see some bravery in you. What should I put you in? Slytherin?...or maybe Gryffindor? What house do you want to be in?"

"I want to be in Gryffindor like my mother."

"Then Gryffindor it is!"

Rene jumped off the stool and went to join her new housemates.

Up at the staff table, Severus let out a groan.

"Four houses and she just had to be a Gryffindor."

"Now you can't be mean to Gryffindors huh?"

"Shut it."

**A/N – Sorry it's two days late. I was supposed to upload it on Monday but my internet connection wasn't working for some reason and I couldn't upload it last night because the site wasn't working. Sorry. I won't be writing another fanfiction for a while because I'm swamped with school work. If you see my computer table you would know, I have papers all over the place and my mom is constantly telling me to clean it up but I just don't have the time to. I know it's not the best ending ever but still tell me what you think. **


End file.
